


Deity talks (title sucks I know)

by Nekton



Series: Lillie Goddess of the Multiverse adventures [3]
Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Damien is a demigod, I wrote at two in the morning so fuck you ya don't like it, Ryan Norris God of dreams and imagination, This is a one-shot but I'll make into a full story if you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Damien has a talk with the God of dreams and imagination.
Series: Lillie Goddess of the Multiverse adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Deity talks (title sucks I know)

Damien sat on the roof of the castle looking at the stars. It was a lovely night but everyone else was asleep by now. Sighing he finally spoke up," how long do plan to stand there father?" 

A Caucasian man looking to be in his early twenties step into the moonlight. His hair was both black and white and he had icy blue eyes. "Hello Damien," he said in his Australian accent. "I'm glad you're doing well." 

The God of Dreams and imagination, Ryan Norris sat beside his son Damien Wytte. "Have you felt it?,"Ryan asked. 

Damien looked at him sadly. "My body has stopped aging when I hit twenty two years of age," he said," I felt the magic course through me." 

"Do you plan on telling them?." 

A bit of frustration went through Damien. "And what am I gonna say? 'Hey guys guess what! I'm a demigod and my real father is the eternal God of Dreams but the best part is I'm immortal now and will become a deity myself when I hit 1000 years of age!' Like that?" 

Ryan looked down. He had conceived Damien through his mother's dream about twenty four years ago. Honestly, he didn't even know it what possible until Damien's birth. 

Angela Wytte looked just the woman he had loved thousands of years ago. It was the main reason. Damien had inherited his white and blue eyes but out of pure luck he gained his mother's looks. 

Damien will be his first and last child he won't be like Lillie. She's goddess of the multiverse and will have child after child. 

If he could compare her to anything she'd Mymble from the Moomins. "I don't know if I should tell them and spell you put on me has been aching. My demigod powers have to be in the physical realm at some point." 

Tears began falling down Damien's face. "I'll have to leave and find that wand right?" 

"You could either leave alone or with your comrades," Ryan said. "You leave choose comrades you'll have to tell them." 

Shaking his head Damien replied," I don't think I'll tell them until I return, they jobs to do here and so do I but I'll leave a dummy in my place until I get back." 

"I see, I won't stop you," Ryan said. "You're a grown man now and you'll have to suffer the consequences." 

"I understand sir." 

Ryan smiled. "I'll give a companion to help you on the journey though." 

A large rough tongue licked the back of Damien's neck. He turned around to see a blue saber-tooth tiger looking back him with fuchsia eyes. "Juno!," he squeled and hugged the beast. 

"He'll be quite a familiar," Ryan said. 

"Familiar?." Damien turned to see his father but the deity was already gone. The only thing there was a map. 

Looking at the rising of dawn he sighed. "Should I really do this?" 

💄🎓🎓👑🌂🐸🐽🐸🐹🐹🐰🦁🐯🐯🐯🐯🐯🐸🙈🙈⭐️☀️☁️☁️☁️🌧🔥🌬💥💥

Ryan returned to the dream realm when a voice made him jump. "Lillie seriously I want you stop that." 

The goddess appeared before him smiling happily. "So you've got to talk to your son again?." 

"Yeah, he's already became immortal but I won't tell him everything he figure it out eventually." 

Lillie's smile dropped. "I hope he makes the right decisions," she said." He's smart but once intelligence can go so far." 

"I might be his father but I'm not gonna give him shortcuts unlike someone I know." 

"Hey! I don't give me kids shortcuts...at least not anymore." 

They both paused then just burst out laughing. They might be gods but they can only do so much.


End file.
